


When memories come to haunt....

by StormblazeP51



Category: Planes(Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Major Character Injury, Other, Ryker served, Some Fluff, War flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormblazeP51/pseuds/StormblazeP51
Summary: Ryker returns from  an investigation that went wrong, shaken up and reminded of a chapter of his live that he would love to forget.





	When memories come to haunt....

**Author's Note:**

> And here I am again! Yay................  
This time the story is pretty short. I didn't have much time these past few days and because of some personal reasons I wasn't really in the mood for writing. I hope you enjoy this, quite short, story anyway though!

Henry hummed a soft tune while he absendmindely cleaned up his and Ryker's shared office. The ARFF was gone on an investigation, he had to stay here though, due to an injury so Ryker had went there without him. The Pittie was stacking and sorting through some papers as the doors opened and Ryker slowly rolled into the room.   
"Hi Alex'" greeted Kurtz. He was the only one except for their boss that knew Ryker's second name. He was also the only one who could shorten that "Alexej" into "Alex" and get away with it.  
"Hello, Henry" came the hoarse, quiet reply. In an instant the forklift knew that something wasn't right. Ryker only called him Henry when he was either troubled, scared, exhausted or very excited. He turned around and was just about to ask the ARFF what was wrong, but all he got out was a choked "the hell......!?!".   
Ryker looked like scrap.The ARFF's paintjob was completely scratched up, the paint on his right flank was blistered and even peeled off at some places, he was covered in soot and ash and the glass of his left side mirror was cracked. But the worst was the ARFF's face. His Steelmask had not just slipped, it had evaporated. It was rare that Ryker openly showed his feelings, he mainly did that when he didn't feel well, but right now, there were so many emotions in Ryker's eyes that Henry feared he was going to have a mental break down.   
He slowly rolled up to Ryker, the ARFF just quietly watched him. Henry lifted his tines with outmost care, he knew that the next part would have to come from Ryker. He let out a breath he didn't know he'd held as Ryker closed his eyes, leaned forwards and let his Face touch his tines. Now, that Ryker had wordlessely shown him that he trusted him, they could proceed. Henry gently rubbed small circles over Ryker's cheek and made soft, hushed noises. Ryker lowered himself on his suspension until his belly touched the floor. The forklift let his tines rest above Ryker's mouth and the ARFF opened his eyes. "What Happened down there?" asked Henry softly. If Ryker wanted to talk about it, then he would listen. "A gas explosion. The building had been ruined, and the fire was contained.Or at least they thought so. A Cop and I rolled inside. At first, everything seemed normal, then, we heard a hissing and crackling. We only had seconds to realize that we were about to die, and then everything suddenly went hot. The ground gave and Flames shot upwards, the Cop's tires melted and glued him to the spot. There was debris and fire everywhere, the ceiling collapsed and there was noise. So much noise. I could hear the others scream "Get out of there" and "Someone save them", and then the pipe beneath us blew up. It hurt so much. It was just like back in war. The Cop didn't make it, he was killed in that fire, I can't forget his screams." during the last bit Ryker's voice broke.   
Kurtz swallowed at that. He knew about Rykers ugly past. He had served three years, joined the army with fiveteen, left with eighteen. Eight months out of these three years he'd spent down in Afghanistan. He had been a Bomb defuser and drove infront of convoys to secure the dirt roads. His time there ended rather abrubtly though. And in an inferno, as he drove over a well hidden Landmine. The explosion had killed two soldiers, broke his front and first rear axle, bent his undercarriage and ripped several of his tanks to shredded pieces. The damage done to his body was, at least in comparison to the damage done to his mind and soul, rather easy to repair. He had been in coma for almost a year before he started anew and became a firefighter, and then later a TMST investigator.   
Henry caressed Ryker's chin, as he slipped his tines underneath the ARFF he could feel the scars on the Crashtenders undercarriage. He allowed his thoughts to wander, unconciously rubbing small circles over a spot beneath Ryker's chin that he knew was sensetive. Henry was ripped out of his thoughts as Ryker sobbed softly, something wet hit his roof and he looked up. Ryker had his eyes closed tightly, a pained expression on his face while he cried softly. "I'm Here, Alexaj, I'm here, let it out." At Henry's gentle soothing Ryker allowed the dam to finally break completely. The ARFF leaned into the forklift and wheeped openly. Henry just held him as best as he could, whispered sweet, gentle nothings into Ryker's ears and caressed the Crashtender's cheek.   
After almost two hours Ryker had almost cried himself to sleep. Henry gently guided him to their shared sleeping room and Ryker settled down on his sleepingmat. Henry sat down next to him and continued to caress his cheek, Ryker leaned into him slightly and closed his eyes. The Forklift started to hum that soft tune again and soon Ryker slept. Henry stayed with him for the rest of the day and the entire night. Always chasing away the nightly terrors that dared to disturb his friends night's peace...

The end.....

**Author's Note:**

> If you have made it this far, thanks a lot for reading!   
I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
